Eyes that look at me
by Plastic Prince
Summary: Sequel to Stalker at my Heels. It has been five years since Kai and Rei had disappeared from Max and Tyson's home. But one day, Max almost runs over a stranger with golden eyes. Who is this man? Why is he following his every move. Yaoi KT MR
1. Default Chapter

Well, this is the sequel to Stalker at my heels. I know that the ending sucked on the other one, but I had to finish it quickly. So this is what you've all been waiting for. Enjoy!  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
"You alright Mr. Kinomiya? You seemed out of it." Tyson jumped slightly and looked over to his secretary who was staring at him with worry. He smiled at her. "I'm fine June. No need to worry. I think I'll leave now. I have to go pick up Max from work. Take my calls." June nodded and walked out of Tyson's office.  
  
Tyson stood up and picked up his jacket. Tyson was now 19, since it was five years after the incident that involved Kai. Tyson's hair was now down to his hips, and his eyes were slightly darker then when he was younger. And he was now a lawyer/journalist believe it or not.  
  
He walked out of his office and into the hallway that held all the cubicles. "Good day Mr. Kinomiya!" Tyson waved and kept on walking. He was soon out the front door and walking to his blue sports car. He got in and drove off towards the busy city.  
  
Tyson and Max decided to stay in America, since it didn't hold too many painful memories.  
  
Tyson kept on driving until he came to a club called Lavish (Don't take this! But you can ask for permission.). He parked on the curb and walked out of his car. He stood outside the door and knocked. "Hello? Who is it?" "It's Ty Cuddles. Let me in." "Can I kiss you?" "No." The door opened to a pouting Cuddles. "Fine. Max is in the back room."  
  
Cuddles and Snuggles were their best friends ever since they moved to New York. And they worked with Max at the club by performing and serving drinks at the bar.  
  
Tyson nodded to Cuddles and walked in.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Max was cleaning some glasses when he heard someone call his name. He looked up and saw Tyson waving at him. "Hey Ty. How was work?" Max had matured over the years, but still hadn't lost his cuteness. His hair now reached mid-back and was tied up in a high ponytail. His eyes had remained the same, except they had lost the little sparkle of happiness they usually had.  
  
Max owned the dance club along with Cuddles and Snuggles. It was very popular, so he was quite successful too.  
  
"Oh, work was work. I got a new case that I have to start working on soon." "What's it about this time?" "About these two girls who started a campaign: Bathe the whales, hug the trees, and something else. And I have to help them." Max chuckled and handed Tyson a coke. "Here." "Thanks."  
  
As Tyson gulped down the drink, Max looked over at Cuddles and Snuggles. They were on the stage, dancing on the pole. Max sighed and stacked up all the glasses. "Hey Max. Want to head home now? I'll drive you back later when it's time to open." "Sure. I need some rest."  
  
Tyson grinned and handed back his glass. Max put on his coat over his dress shirt and walked out with Tyson to his car. "Hey, Ty? Can I drive?" Tyson stopped and looked at him with a horrified expression on his face. "My baby? No way!" "Please! I wanna drive! Give me the keys now Tyson!" Tyson blinked as fake tears gathered in his eyes. "Fine. I don't like you."  
  
Tyson held the keys out to Max, who eagerly grabbed them. But before his hand made contact with the cold metal, Tyson held them up over his head. Max, being slightly smaller than Tyson, was at a disadvantage. "Tyson! No fair!" Tyson chuckled and handed them to Max. "Sorry, couldn't resist." Max puffed out his cheeks and walked to the driver side, while Tyson got in on the passenger side.  
  
They drove off once Max got settled in. Max smiled and took his hair out of its confinement. Tyson smiled at his friend's actions. "You like to be free and loose, don't ya?" Max didn't say anything, but just nodded. Tyson smiled once again and looked forward, and his eyes widened at what he saw.  
  
"Max! Stop, someone's on the road!" Max blinked, but stopped on the brakes. Indeed, there was someone on the road. The car screeched to a stop, but not soon enough, for it bumped the stranger and sent them tumbling to the ground. Max breathed in deeply and stared wide-eye at the steering wheel. 'OMG, what have I done?!'  
  
Max rushed out and to the person who was groaning on th ground. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you! Are you alright? Please, I can drive you to the hospital if you are in pain." "No, I'm alright." Max blinked. 'I know that voice from somewhere.' The person looked up and Max found himself staring at warm golden orbs.  
  
Max felt his breath get caught in his throat at the stranger. He had long ebony hair that spilled to the ground with violet highlights. His ears were slightly sharp at the top, almost like an elf. But the golden orbs looked like those of a cats. "I'm alright. Thank you."  
  
Max blinked and realized that the man he had hit was still on the ground. Max colored and helped the man up. "I'm sorry. Are you alright?" As the man stood up he could see that he was taller, and his hair fell to his knees. "It's alright. But you can make it up by having some coffee?" Max blinked, but slowly shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't. If you're alright, I better get going." Tyson watched this exchange from his place in the car. He turned his head and saw some one coming towards Max and the stranger who had thrown himself in front of his car. It was a bluenette from what he could make out. 'I better go out and talk this out. They may try to sue.' Tyson opened the car door and walked over to where Max and the stranger where. The bluenette finally came to the ebony haired ones aid.  
  
"So, you threw yourself in front of a car again. In deep thought again?" The black haired one nodded. The bluenette turned towards Tyson, and Ty saw intense ruby eyes staring at him. "We're sorry about this incident. He has tendency to do these kinds of things because he was zoned out."  
  
Tyson could only nod and stare at the bluenette that was talking to him. The bluenette gave a graceful bow and started to walk off. The black haired one sighed and turned to Max. "It was nice meeting you Max. Sorry about all the inconvenience I've caused you." He turned around and started walking away, but looked over his shoulder one last time to throw a wink at Max.  
  
Max snapped out of it and called out to the dark haired stranger. "Hey, how do you know my name?!" But it seemed the stranger was too far away or he ignored what he said because he didn't make any indication that he heard. Tyson looked at their retreating back for a moment, before turning back towards Max.  
  
"We should head back home." Max nodded and walked back to the car. Tyson was about to go to the drivers seat when Max sat down there and turned on the car. "Come on Max! I wanna drive!" Max smiled and shook his head, the past encounter with the stranger disappearing from his mind. "Sorry bud. But if you want it that bad, you can do a little dance in the street, but I still won't give it to ya."  
  
Tyson pouted, but got into the passenger seat anyway. "Fine. I don't like you anymore." "I know. Want to get some ice cream?" "Yeah! Max buddy, you're the best!" Max laughed. "I know, but praise me later."  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
So, how did you like the beginning? I'll try to get the next one out soon. Review and tell me what you think! 


	2. Look through the window and into my soul

So sorry about the long wait, but I'm getting lazy right now. But I will finish this! SO do not worry! Oh, and it was my birthday on Dec. 22, so wish me a happy birthday please! It will help me get inspired! Oh, I added Naruto to this, so see if you can spot him! It'll be really easy.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Max and Tyson finally made it to their home. Tyson stepped out of the car and looked around at the place he had called home for the past two years. 'Everything seems so odd now. I can't explain it, but something is going to happen to us soon, I just know it.'  
  
Their house was three floors high, was surrounded by Sakura trees, and had a huge garden in the backyard. Max's mother had bought it for them when they had arrived in America.  
  
Max looked over his home with a glazed look in his eyes. 'Today was so weird. First, I hit a guy, then he asks me out! He seems familiar, but I just can't seem to place him.' Max shrugged and looked over at Tyson. "Hey Tyson, want me to get dinner ready?"  
  
Tyson snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his friend with a huge smile on his face. "Oh Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Max smiled at his friend and walked up to the door with his keys in hand. But as he walked up to the door, he stopped when he spotted something resting on the doorstep.  
  
Tyson saw his friend pause, and wondered what had made him stop. "Max? What's wrong buddy?" Tyson walked up to his friend and stood by his side. He looked over to the doorstep, and growled with annoyance. "What are those doing here?" Max shrugged his shoulders as he picked up two bouquets.  
  
"One's to you, and one's for me. Just guess who they're from." Tyson's frown deepened. "Robert and Brian. Why do we attract the weird one's?" Max shrugged his shoulders again and opened the door to the house. "C'mon. These poor flowers may have been brought by them, but they deserve better."  
  
Max walked into the kitchen and took out a glass vase and filled it with water. "Give me those flowers Tyson." Tyson grumbled and tossed the flowers over to his friend. "Here. He didn't even get me my favorite flower." "It's the thought that counts." "Shut up. Go and make dinner."  
  
Max pouted at his friend. "No. You're being to mean to me. Make it yourself." Max turned away with his nose in the air. Tyson felt his jaw drop as he friend started to walk away. "I'm sorry buddy. Please?" Max shook his head, but almost stumbled forward when Tyson threw himself onto his legs.  
  
"Please forgive me Great One! I was wrong, you were right!" Max looked down at his friend that was pitifully crying into his ankles and sighed. "Fine. I'll go make dinner." Tyson smiled and jumped up in the air, clicking his heels the best he could. Max smiled and was about to walk back into the kitchen when an orange blur tackled him to the ground.  
  
"Daddy, your finally home! That Brian person came here again! I didn't answer the door, but when eh was walking away, I threw stuffs at him from my window! He cursed me!" Max's vision finally cleared, and he looked down at his chest to see a blond boy about six looking at him with big blue eyes.  
  
"Ow, Naruto. Do you have to tackle me?" Naruto nodded his whole head and almost fell over. Naruto was the little boy the Max had adopted when he had arrived in America. He had visited the orphanage everyday to help out, but one little boy ad caught his interest. This boy was Naruto.  
  
Naruto was just four when he adopted him, but Max didn't care at all. Naruto had blond hair and blue eyes, but his had three lines on each cheek. Max called them whicker marks, because Naruto was sneaky and sly like a fox.  
  
Max smiled at his adopted son and sat up. Naruto looked up from Max's lap and smiled. "So, are we having ramen again for dinner papa?"  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Meanwhile, Tyson was seated in the den, sitting in front of the huge screen TV. He was watching a ninja movie, when he heard the door to the room open. He turned his head and saw a little black figure walking towards him.  
  
"Oh, Sasuke, there you are. Come one over and watch this with me. I know you like ninja movies." The little figure stepped up. It was a little boy around six or seven, with black hair and black eyes. He had a pale face that was framed by the black bangs that fell against his face.  
  
Tyson knew that he was going to be a handsome one someday. That, and a heartbreaker. Sasuke was Tyson's own adopted son. Along with Max, he had adopted Sasuke when he was four years old, two years ago, when he had just arrived in America. Tyson was instantly reminded of someone, he can't remember who though, and felt at ease with the little boy.  
  
The little figure clambered up on the couch and sat next to Tyson. They stayed that way until Max came in to announce that dinner was ready. "Oh, watching those old ninja films again?" Tyson nodded while Sasuke just kept looking at the screen with a blank face.  
  
"Is he even alive Tyson?" "Of course he is!" Sasuke looked up and glared. "See?" Max sighed and put a hand on his forehead. "Let's just eat so I can get to work." "Fine. Ramen again tonight?" "Naruto gave me the face." "You're just a sucker." "Fuck you." "Not in front of the children."  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Two figures could be seen in the trees as they watched the small family at the dinner table. "So, they are fine without us? He didn't even recognize me Kai. What's up with that?" Golden orbs turned to looked at the bluenette right beside him.  
  
"They forgot about us. I guess it hurt them so much that they pushed those memories away. So to them we don't exist." "Aw, I see now. Well then, we'll just make them remember." "Yes, but they have kids now. It will be easier now." Rei nodded and laughed as Max hit Tyson's hand with a spoon.  
  
"We'll have to start soon. Tala and Enrique and catching up."  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Tyson stopped whining about his hand and turned towards the window. "What is it Tyson?" Tyson turned back towards Max and smiled at him. "Sorry, just thought I heard something."  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Sorry if you don't know Naruto, but I just had to put them in! They are very important in this story. Review and tell me if you know Naruto, and wish me a happy birthday! 


	3. Family time

HI there, if anybody is still reading this. I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating, but I will push myself to write! So here you go!  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Max stopped chewing on his food and turned around to look out the window. "Max? You all right buddy?" Max jumped a bit and turned back around to stare at Tyson. "Oh, sorry. I thought I heard something outside. I must be getting old and paranoid."  
  
Tyson gave his friend a curious look, before returning his attention to Sasuke. 'Max is acting weird. I'll ask him about it when I'll drive him back to work.' With that settled in Tyson's head, he gave his full, undivided attention to the food in front of him, and ignoring Sasuke, who was trying to grab his attention.  
  
After dinner was through, Max carried a sleeping Naruto in his arms. He silently made his way up the stairs and into the young boys room, which was right next to his own. The room was a dark blue color, the same as Naruto's eyes. And since Naruto was afraid of the dark, Max and Tyson had placed glow in the dark stars all over the room.  
  
Max walked across the blue marble floor and to the three steps that led to Naruto's bed. Max gently placed him in the cotton sheets and tucked him in. He placed a small kiss on the smaller blondes forehead and smiled. "Goodnight...son."  
  
Max gave one last smile to the boy before walking out.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Tyson felt this eyes growing weary and heavy as he continued to have the glaring contest with Sasuke. But luck wasn't on his side, again. Tyson blinked and let out a string of curses. Sasuke smirked and crossed his arms. "Ha. I don't get to go to school tomorrow." Tyson scowled playfully at the young boy before him before him swept in up in his arms.  
  
"Yea, yea, whatever you say Prince Sasuke." Tyson put him on his shoulders and continued to walk up the stairs, up to the dark haired boys room. "Ah, here we are. Your royal chambers." Tyson ducked down a bit to make sure didn't hit his head, and walked in.  
  
The room was quite mature for a little boy like Sasuke. It was painted black, and had graffiti words in red and white painted across the walls. Words like pain, death, hate, betray, and other words like that.  
  
Tyson smiled as he plopped the boy on the bed. "Now go to sleep. Don't want to look like me in the morning, know do we?" Sasuke shook his head slightly. "Okay, night then buddy." "Night." Tyson smiled and walked out the door. There were no need for goodnight kisses.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Sasuke and Naruto ahead!  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Naruto popped his golden head out of his doorway and into the dark hallway. He shivered as he thought of all the monsters that Sasuke had told him about that lived under his bed, and in the toilet, and in closets.  
  
He closed his blue orbs and took a deep breath to steady himself. "1, 2, 3!" Naruto ran out into the hallway, the sheets he had wrapped around himself flying behind him. He ran up to a door and ran in, closing it quickly behind him. He breathed in heavily, and a voice rang out across the room.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Naruto smiled while he was still trying to catch his breath. A sigh was heard from across the room. "Fine, but this is the last time." A ruffle as sheets, and Naruto looked up to see that Sasuke had moved over to make room for him.  
  
Naruto smiled and ran over to the bed. He jumped and landed on it, and it made a slight squeak when he did. "Just lay down or get out." Naruto nodded and settled down next to other boy in the bed. "Thank you." He saw Sasuke nod, before he turned over to look him in the eye.  
  
"But you owe me." Naruto smiled and leaned up to lightly kiss Sasuke on the nose. "I know."  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Tyson walked down the stairs to where Max was getting ready. "You done yet? We need to get moving." "Stop hurrying me. Snuggles or Cuddles will open up if I'm not there." Tyson sighed as he watched his childhood put on his jacket.  
  
"Well sorry." "It's funny. You always used to be late when we were little, and you didn't care. Now you are acting like my mother." Tyson puffed out his cheeks in annoyance. "Well, I'm a lawyer now. I can't be late to anything, not even my own birthday party."  
  
Max giggled lightly before putting his hands on his hips. "Well, lets get going." "About time." Tyson twirled the keys around his finger and walked out the door. Max followed after him, and saw that he was trying to turn on the car, but to no avail.  
  
"What's wrong?" "The car won't start." Tyson sighed and let his hand drop. "Sorry buddy, but we'll have to take the bus." Max nodded and smiled at his friend. "Thanks for trying thought Tyson."  
  
Tyson nodded as he pulled himself up from the car. "Come on, let's get going." So they started off for the bus stop, which was just down the street from their house. When they made it the bus was already there and loading on passengers. "Come on Max!"  
  
Tyson grabbed Max's wrist and pulled him up the steps to the inside of the bus. Max stopped to pay for the both of them, while Tyson was looking around like a little boy. When Max walked up to him, he saw his face fall with disappointment. "What's wrong Tyson?"  
  
"No more seats. We'll have to stand or sit apart." Tyson gabbed onto his friends legs. "But I don't want to be separated!" "Tyson! Stop it!" A third voice broke through their little scene. "Do you need some help?" Both young men looked up to see that man Max had run over this morning and his blue haired friend.  
  
Max turned a light shade of red. "Oh, hello there, again." The dark haired one nodded in greeting, while the bluenette just kept on staring/glaring at Tyson. Tyson did the same back. 'Hey, this is like all the times I glare with Sasuke. This should be easy.' "What are staring at?"  
  
The stranger shook his head and turned it to look out the window. "Wimp!" Tyson stuck out his tongue, but quickly rolled it back in when Max stepped on his foot.  
  
"Do you guys need a seat? We will be glad to share." Max smiled, but blinked when he realized something. "But these seats on hold three people. With us it will be four." "Then you can sit in my lap." Max turned a darker shade of red. He opened his mouth to answer when another voice broke through to them.  
  
"Ah, why isn't it Max and Tyson. What a coincidence." Max and Tyson froze at the voice that had spoken. Finally, Tyson turned around stiffly to regard the two people behind him. "Robert, Brian."  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Dun, dun, dun! For the people who don't know Naruto, cheek it out at Anipike.com. A great site full of all the anime in the world. So cheek out Naruto. See who they are. Review! 


	4. What time?

I know, I know, I know, and I'm soooo sorry! I've been lazy, and my math/science teacher isn't very nice to girls. So flirts with all the boys and totally snubs the girls! So she's a teacher from hell! So I'm sorry if I haven't been updating. And I just got sick so I'm home now. I'll type, and type, and type, until my fingers fall off!  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Tyson turned around and gave the people who called to them a strained smile. "Oh, Robert and Brian. What a coincidence seeing you here." Robert smiled back at him, with a fang poking out in the corner of his mouth. Tyson winced. 'Man, he must be a vampire come to sick my blood.'  
  
"Oh, it is a coincidence. Or maybe it's fate? Did you get the roses I sent you? Those little brats at your house started to throw food and rocks at me. I don't understand why you ever took them in. You should have let them rot at the orphanage."  
  
Tyson bit his lip and was about to snap back at him, when Max did it himself. "We adopted them because we cared about them! It's something you wouldn't understand, would you!? We love them, so you don't have the right to say such things about them! You don't even know them!"  
  
Max stopped and took a few deep breaths. Everyone on the bus was silent, even the bus driver was staring in amazement at Max, who he had known was sweet and quite. Everybody knew Tyson and Max, and they never saw this side to them before.  
  
All of the sudden, the silence was broken by light chuckles, then deep hearty laughter. They turned and saw that the black haired man that Max had almost ran over was laughing his butt off. He laughed so hard that he almost fell off the seat he was on, if not for his blue-haired friend.  
  
Finally, he wiped away tears of mirth that had gathered at his eyes and smiled brightly at Max. "That was a good laugh. Thank you." Max could just stare with his mouth open at this stranger who laughed at his outburst.  
  
"And who do you think you are?" Max turned and saw that Brian had spoken. 'Oh no, Brian can get rough when he is mock, laughed at, made fun off, or something that has to do with me.'  
  
Rei turned and smirked at him. This just made Brain get madder. 'Or when he's smirked or smiled at.' "I'm someone who knows Max here. We're old friends." When he looked at Max's bewildered expression, he winked.  
  
Tyson stood there, not exactly comprehending what was going on. "Yes, we know them very well. In fact, we were just about to ask them to sit with us." 'That deep voice.' Tyson turned and saw that the blue-haired one had spoken.  
  
Robert raised an eyes brow. "Oh? And how would you do that? Those seat only hold two people, not four." The blue-haired one smirked and said, "Watch." He reached out a pale arm and grabbed Tyson's wrist. He yanked gently, causing Tyson to fall forward and land in his lap. The bluenette looked up and smirked at Robert.  
  
"See?" Tyson was blushing furiously and was about to get off, when a voice whispered in his ear. "Do you really want to be stalked be him? Then just stay still, I won't harm you. My name is Kai." "Kai...that sounds familiar. Do I know you?" But Robert cut in. "Fine. I'll see you later Ty."  
  
Rei smirked as Robert stalked off somewhere, then he turned his gaze to Brian. "Yes, you can go after your friend now. I'll take care of little Maxie." He emphasized this by pulling Max in his lap and licking the rim of his earlobe. Max shivered as Déjà vu seemed to spread over him. "My name is Rei. Don't worry, this is just an act to get him away from you. Max whimpered slightly as the familiar voice whispered in his ear  
  
Brian sneered at Rei as he walked off to the back of the bus after Robert. Rei stuck his tongue out after him, but stopped as he felt Max shivered uncontrollably in his lap. "Max? What's wrong? Did I scare you? I'm sorry if I did?" Max shook his head, but continued to shake.  
  
Tyson looked over. "Oh no." "What do you mean 'oh no'?" Tyson looked over at his friend and his eyes seem to sadden. "You see, just before we moved here, we were involved in a car accident, and with it went some of our memories. We remember all the important things, like our names and families, but we lost all of when we were in the eighth grade. Max's mom said that we had boyfriends, but we don't remember them. And they never came back.  
  
"Anyway, when Max is overwhelmed, or is trying to remember something, he stars to shake madly, as if he's cold." Tyson sighed. "I'm sorry, we just met and already I'm telling our lives story."  
  
"No, it is interesting. I'm sorry about what happened though." Tyson looked up and smiled softly at Kai. "Thank you for caring. Hey, why don't you come to the club with us, as a gift of appreciation. You know, getting rid of those guys."  
  
They both shook their head. "Sorry, but we're on our way back to work. How about we come over to your place and have a nice home-cooked meal?" Tyson though for a second, them nodded. "That's fine. Here's our address." 'Boy, we've know each other for 15 minutes, and already were giving away our address. But I feel as if I can trust them.'  
  
"How about tomorrow? The club isn't open." "That sounds fine to us." The bus stopped. "Oh, this is our stop." Rei gently put Max on the seat and draped his black coat over him. "Bye." Tyson stood up and let Kai pass. "I'll see you tomorrow Kai." Kai just grunted, but Tyson could see a little smirk on his features.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
"What?! We don't even know them Tyson!? What if they're really masked murderers? What if they come and rape us!?" Tyson laughed weakly as Max stood above him with a knife in his hand.  
  
"Calm down buddy. They seem nice enough. And you did run Rei over, so we should say sorry, and thanks for getting rid of Pinky and the Brain over there."  
  
Max sighed as he put down the knife. "So, they're coming tonight? Why didn't you tell me at the club yesterday?" "You looked so out of it. I didn't want to interrupt you." Max sighed. "And you told them about my problem? Boy Tyson, you better thank the god who watches over for, and for being my best friend."  
  
"Well, all we have to do is tell the boys about them." "Oh no." "What?" "The boys? With new people?" "Oh shit." They both looked at each other. "They'll kill them or drive them insane!"  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Well, how do you all like that? Review and tell me! I'll start working on the others, so don't worry! 


	5. Hell, then some more Part 1

I'm so tired! So please have mercy on me! And I have had a rough week at school! These two girls look like hoes and act like bitches! I mean, they pick on this little girl in my P.E class, so I said something, and they called me a bitch! Then one girl said, :She looks familiar......... Oh! She looks like my mothers fat ass!" I only weight 125, thank you very much! Then today, they threw some fake hair at one of my friends, so we told her to turn around. It seems the hair fell on the without us noticing. And they called us retards! Sorry, had to get that out. If anybody goes to Challenger Middle school, you might know who I'm talking about.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Tyson opened the door to his house, Max following in him in afterwards. He shut the door and looked up at the dark stairs. "Naruto! Sasuke! We're home!"  
  
An orange blur whizzed down the stairs and attached itself onto Max's thigh, quivering. Max looked down and patted Naruto gently on the head.  
  
"What's wrong Naruto? Did Sasuke tell you a scary story again?" Naruto raised his watery blue eyes and nodded.  
  
"Yes, and then he told me girls have cooties! I don't want cooties Daddy, I'll turn green, two more head will poke out of my shoulders, then my fingers will fall off! Daddy, I don't want to be like Sasuke!"  
  
Sasuke's dark eyes looked through the stairs banister, with anger burning in his eyes. Tyson looked up and signaled for him to get down there. Sasuke, still brooding, slowly and quietly walked down the stairs to Tyson, who was tapping his foot with impatience.  
  
"Can you be any slower?" Sasuke looked up and slowly nodded his head. Tyson sighed, but picked him up.  
  
"Can you apologize to Naruto for what you told him, and tell him that what you said wasn't true?" Sasuke slowly shook his head. Tyson grit his teeth as a vein started to form on his forehead.  
  
"Sasuke, apologize now, and tell him the truth!" Sasuke looked up, and with mischief in his eyes, he said,  
  
"Then why haven't you gone out with a girl?" Tyson's mouth dropped open, and just hung there. Max was gaping too, though not as bad as Tyson was. Finally, Max snapped out of his stupor.  
  
"Um, Tyson? He is just a kid. And he probably learnt it from you anyway." But Tyson wasn't listening, he just stood there and gapped at the boy in his arms.  
  
"D-did you just talk back to me? I'm so proud of you!" Tyson crushed Sasuke's cheek against his own, and started to rub their cheeks together. Sasuke looked appalled at what his daddy was doing.  
  
"My little boy can defend himself! How cute! Max, get the camera! We have to get this moment! Aw, my little boy is growing up. I feel so old, don't you Max? I think I have gray hair comin in."  
  
Max just stood there and watched his childhood friend make an idiot out of himself.  
  
'I guess monkey's will always be monkey's, no matter how many times you try to teach them new tricks.'  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
After Tyson finally stopped gushing over Sasuke, he demanded that he apologize to Naruto. After two hours, Sasuke finally gave in and said sorry to Naruto (even though he had his fingers crossed underneath his shirt.  
  
Max nudged Tyson, who looked at him confused. Max rolled his eyes and turned towards the kids.  
  
"Kids, were' going to have company tomorrow. So we want you on your best behavior, understood." Naruto raised his hand.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Did they ask you out?"  
  
"No, we wanted to thank them (And apologize for nearly running one over) for saving us from Brian and Robert." Naruto made a face.  
  
"Okay. Are they going to be my mommy?"  
  
Max spat out the soda he had been sipping and stared at Naruto, still gasping for breath. Tyson burst out laughing, before realizing that Naruto meant him too.  
  
"Hey! Max asked them, not me! Besides, if it wasn't for them , we might have had to go on a date with dumb and dumber! So blame Max if they rape/murder us!"  
  
Max sighed as he looked at Tyson. "You are bad at explaining things." Max pointed over to Naruto, who had his arms around Sasuke's head, tears burning his eyes. And all you could see of Sasuke's head was his eyes, a bit of hair. He had his arms crossed, as if restraining himself to not attack the blonde on him.  
  
"Oops." !*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
The next day was hectic for Max and Tyson. First, their alarm clocks went off late. Then they realized all their clothes were ripped or dirty. So when they went to go take a shower, only cold water was left. Tyson had a bit of a fit right here, while Max had a mental break down.  
  
Tyson almost broke his leg slipping on some soap that had dried on the bottom of the tub. When Max got out of the shower, he reached for a towel, but being blinded with water, grabbed the only clean shirt he had and cleaned his face with it.  
  
So when they went downstairs to see what to cook for the night, they realized they only had Ramen in stock.  
  
"Max, what happened to all our food!?"  
  
"I don't know. We have to go food shopping."  
  
"But what about clothes!?"  
  
"I regret saying this, but call Cuddles."  
  
So Cuddles came and brought them some nice and comfortable clothes. Well, for Cuddles at least.  
  
"What the hell are these!?"  
  
"Clothes, just like you asked."  
  
"These aren't clothes, they're leather!"  
  
"Get over it. I also brought groceries for you, and something special."  
  
"What?"  
  
Cuddles snickered and bounced over to him to whisper in his ear. Tyson turned bright red and pushed him away.  
  
"This is only a date, not a honeymoon!"  
  
Cuddles shrugged. "Suit your self. I'll use it only Snuggles then. At least he'll appreciate it."  
  
Soon, the children woke up, and were quite hyper. Naruto bounced off the walls and ceiling, while Sasuke banged pots and pans together. Max was making pasta when Naruto decided that it looked like ramen and dove into the noodles. Max screamed when Naruto jumped in, but it became a yell when he popped back out, spraying Max with pasta.  
  
Tyson ran in, due to the yelling an screaming, when he slipped on some stray spaghetti. As he fell, his foot hit one of the pots Sasuke had stacked up. It flew over Max's head and landed in the sink that was full of dirty water. It sent a splash of cold, grease filled water down on Max.  
  
And also, when Tyson fell, his hand instinctively grabbed onto the nearest thing near him, which was the tablecloth that had the ingredients of the cookies Max was going to make. The flour was closest to the edge that Tyson grabbed, so it fell right off, and right onto Tyson.  
  
Loud screaming was heard throughout the neighborhood, even the person walking their dog stopped to run back to their home and call the police.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Tyson leapt up and was about to let out a blood-cudgeling scream, when the door bell rang. Tyson saw Sasuke making his way over to the door, so he ran over and placed him under his arm.  
  
Then he opened the door and was about to yell at the person who dare interrupt him at this time, when he froze. In the door was the bluenette that he met on the bus.  
  
"Yo. We're on time."  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Sorry it's rushed, but it's going to be explained threw Naruto and Sasuke, who did something bad. But you have to wait. And I'll and hurry up with updating. 


	6. Hell is what chibi's are made of Part 2

Hey, thanks for the support guys! I feel better now! Well, now all I have to do is tell me mom about my D in math. Wish me luck. She only wants B's or better this year! She wants to kill me! So don't yell at me if I don't update, cause then I told me mom about my D. But then my dad will get into it! Man! And if that was bad enough, they took Beyblade V-force off, and placed it somewhere else! Life sucks!  
  
Disclaimer: I haven't done this in a while. Well, you know the routine. I don't own, so don't come after me.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Naruto snuggled up to Sasuke and yawned widely. Sasuke, in return, held him closer. The blonde smiled in his half-sleep state and was about to fall all the way asleep, when the front door opened.  
  
Naruto jumped up and looked at Sasuke.  
  
"They're home? Isn't it early?"  
  
"Just tell them I told you a scary story. About girl cooties."  
  
Naruto nodded and jumped off the bed. Once his feet touched the floor, he ran like a bat out of hell. Sasuke followed after, at a more leisure pace.  
  
When Naruto ran down the stairs and attached to Max's leg, he burst out into tears. Max looked down at him in surprise, but his eyes softened as he took in the state of his son.  
  
"What's wrong Naruto? Did Sasuke tell you a scary story again?"  
  
Naruto looked up and nodded.  
  
"Yes, and he told me girls have cooties! I don't want cooties Daddy, I'll turn green, two more heads will poke out of my shoulders, and then my fingers will fall off! Daddy, I don't want to be like Sasuke!"  
  
Sasuke stopped at the top of the stairs and glared through the banister at the crying blonde. He saw Tyson looked up at him and motioned for him to come down to him. Sasuke pouted, but it went unnoticed as he walked down the stairs to his father.  
  
Once he reached him, he looked up, dark eyes questioning. Tyson was looking down at him, tapping his foot.  
  
"Could you be any slower?" Sasuke thought for a second, then slowly nodded his head. He saw Tyson grind his teeth, then sigh as he picked him up.  
  
"Can you apologize to Naruto, and tell him that all you said wasn't true?" Sasuke slowly shook his head and watched as Tyson grit his teeth, and a vein started to form on his forehead.  
  
'I want to poke it,' was Sasuke's line of thought as he watched the thing swell with anger. But he was snapped out of his thoughts as Tyson yelled at him.  
  
"Sasuke, apologize now, and tell Naruto the truth!" Sasuke thought again for a second, before a glint of mischief flashed across his eyes. He smirked as he looked up at his daddy.  
  
"Then why haven't you gone out with a girl?" 'Got him good there.' Sasuke waited for a second, expecting to get slapped for saying that. But what Tyson did next surprised him. Tyson crushed his cheek against his own and started to rub them together.  
  
Sasuke blinked in surprise and started to struggle. He didn't what his daddy said, for he was too busy trying to get away from his crazy daddy.  
  
Finally, after Tyson calmed down bit, Max broke the news to them.  
  
"Kids, We're going to have guests over tomorrow, so we want you to be on your best behavior." Naruto glanced at Sasuke, before raising his hand.  
  
Max looked over at him. "Yes?"  
  
"Did they ask you out?"  
  
After Max answered them they were rushed to bed. After being tucked and kissed (In Sasuke's case crushed against Tyson, and him going on about how Sasuke was growing up so fast.) Naruto snuck back into Sasuke's room.  
  
"What are we going to do Sasuke?"  
  
Sasuke turned in shi bed to looked Naruto in his eyes.  
  
"Ruin it of course."  
  
"The usual?"  
  
Sasuke nodded as he threw the covers off and stepped out of the bed.  
  
"But we got a lot of work to do, so let's start.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Naruto tip-toed into Max's room, eyes looking for it's target. He almost cried with joy as he spotted it, so he rushed over to Max's nightstand. He picked up his father's alarm clock and turned it around. He raised an eyebrow at all the little buttons, switches, and other things he couldn't identify.  
  
He sat down Indian style and placed the little clock in his lap. He took a breath, rolled up his sleeves, smoothes back his hair, and started to push and pull every thing on the blue alarm clock.  
  
Several beeps later Naruto was finished, and he silently snuck out of the room, cheering himself on.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Sasuke crept into Tyson's room and took a look around. He finally found what he was looking for and walked over, not bothering to be quiet, since Tyson could sleep through anything.  
  
Hw walked over to his closet and pulled it open and smirked as he saw all the nice clean clothes that were hung up. He picked up a bucket that he had been carrying and tossed everything that was in the bucket into the closet. He covered his eyes as the dust flew everywhere.  
  
Once he was sure it was done he opened his eyes and smirked at his masterpiece. All the clothes were dirty and torn. He put the bucket over his shoulder and walked out the door.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Naruto snuck into Max's bathroom and looked around. He snuck over to the tub and turned on the water to hot.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Once Tyson had woken up Sasuke snuck in while he was showering. He grabbed the towel and replaced it with the only pair of clean clothes Tyson had.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Now they were in the kitchen waiting for the next opportunity to make their daddy's miserable. Naruto climbed onto the counter and looked into the pot that Max was making spaghetti. He cried in joy and jumped in the pot of cooked noodles.  
  
Max cried out in shock as he watched his boy disappear in the noodles. Naruto took this time to pop up, spraying noodles everywhere, including Max.  
  
Sasuke watched as Naruto did this, then turned his attention to Tyson who was walking towards the kitchen, pulling at the tight leather pants that crazy uncle Cuddles brought over.  
  
He smirked and slid some spilt spaghetti over to the doorway. When Tyson entered, he slipped on it, just like Sasuke had planned. But what he didn't plan on was the pot that Tyson had kicked, and the bag of flour on the tablecloth that Tyson had pulled down.  
  
So he cried out as the flour hit him as well as his father. Then the doorbell rang. Sasuke looked up at the clock and saw that it was destined time for when the guests were supposed to arrive.  
  
Tyson grabbed him and rushed to the door and yanked it open, and was about to yell at the person for intruding, when he froze. Sasuke looked up his father from his position under his arm, then to the door, and he froze along with his father.  
  
'Father didn't tell me it was a man!'  
  
The bluenette looked down at Tyson and smirked.  
  
"Yo. I'm on time."  
  
'This is going to be harder than I thought. But damn, he is hot.'  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
And that final line was Sasuke's thought! Isn't he so perverted? Well, R&R! And tell me you love me! And I'm worried about Yuki-mono, who used to review every chapter. Can anybody tell me what's wrong? I miss my 1# fangirl! * Cries* Oh, and thanks to Rumi-chan for telling her friend about his! 


	7. Operation: Chibi's

*Looks around * Is anybody even here? Well, I'm so sorry! I've been hit with laziness and sickness, so please forgive me! I'll try to make this chapter extra long, just for you ppl's!  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Tyson smiled at the bluenette that was leaning on his doorframe, a smirk positioned on his pale face. Max came out to see what was wrong, and stopped when he saw a head poke itself out from behind Kai's shoulder.  
  
Rei grinned as his gaze landed on Max. "Hey, we're here. Why are you covered in spaghetti?" Naruto looked around Max's legs and spotted Rei. His blue eyes widened as he took in the tanned features of the feline like man standing in the doorway. He slowly walked towards the neko-jin and stopped right in front of him. Golden orbs blinked as he looked down on the tiny boy at his feet.  
  
"Hello. And who might you be?" Naruto blushed as the man's deep, friendly voice sounded.  
  
"I'm Naruto, Max's son." Naruto looked up with big eyes. "Can I call you mommy or daddy? Submissive or dominant?"  
  
Max's mouth fell open as Naruto said this. Rei chuckled as he got on one knee to ruffle the young boy's hair.  
  
"I'm just a friend. For now." Rei looked up and winked at Max, who turned a violent shade of red. Tyson turned back to the Kai who was still standing in his doorway.  
  
"Please come in." Tyson stepped out of the way to make some room for the two to enter. Kai smirked and walked in, but stopped in front of Tyson. Tyson looked up and blinked.  
  
"Is something wrong Kai?" Kai only raised a finger and put it on Tyson's forehead. Slowly, he ran it down his skin until coming to the tip of his nose. He pulled his finger away and looked at it.  
  
"Why are you covered in flour? Trying to bake yourself perhaps?" Tyson blushed and shook his head, which made flour fly in every direction. Sasuke frowned as a thin layer of flour covered his head, making his hair turned an odd gray. But a sudden tickling on his nose alerted him of another problem.  
  
He sucked in some air and sneezed, causing the flour on him to fall to the floor. Kai quickly caught the small action and looked around Tyson to see the small boy having his sneezing fit.  
  
"And who are you?" Sasuke looked up when he heard someone speaking to him. His black eyes made contact with blood red ones. Sasuke blinked, the glared at Kai, trying to intimidating, but failing horribly as he sneezed again.  
  
Kai smirked as he took him from Tyson's grip. Sasuke looked up surprised as strong hands took him from his adopted father's arms, and saw Kai looking down at him with a hint of amusement in his eyes.  
  
"So, you must be Ty's son." Sasuke narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Don't call him Ty, you man whore." Tyson hit him hard over the head.  
  
"Sasuke! How dare you say that to a guest! Apologize right now! And after dinner, you won't have any dessert."  
  
Sasuke frowned for a second, before looking up at the man that held him. He opened his mouth to say something, but Kai placed a finger to his lips.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I like someone who isn't afraid to say what they're thinking."  
  
"But Kai, he has to be punished-" Tyson was cut off as Kai waved a hand at him.  
  
"Please, I insist. So, where's the kitchen?"  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
After discovering that dinner was ruined, they ordered out. Max and Tyson had put on some of their regular clothes, since they had been washed and dried.  
  
Naruto glanced over at Sasuke over his bowl of ice cream that Tyson had grudgingly placed in front of him.  
  
"Sasuke? Why aren't you eating it? It's your favorite too." Sasuke looked over at him, then over at Kai who was feeding Tyson, who was blushing.  
  
"I don't like him. You must get rid of him. Both of them." Naruto looked over at Max, who was sitting on Reis' lap after he persuaded him to. Naruto nodded along with him.  
  
"Yeah. I don't like Mr. Kitty-cat man." Naruto suddenly got a glint in his eyes as he watched Rei's hair swing back and forth behind him. Sasuke got the glint and looked at Naruto questionably. Naruto slid off his chair and ran over to a drawer that held the knives.  
  
He searched for a second, but his face brightened as he pulled out a pair of scissors. Sasuke watched as the small blonde quietly made his way over to Rei and Max where laughing.  
  
Naruto snickered as he placed the wrapped hair between the blades. The hair was going to be half the length it was before, noted Naruto. 'Oh well, he deserves it.' Naruto closed his eyes and squeezed the handle, and the sound echoed through the medium sized kitchen with a sickening 'shiwsh'.  
  
Naruto opened one eyes, then both in surprise. Rei was staring at him, eye- to-eye, hair securely in his tan hand.  
  
"And, pray tell, are you doing?" Naruto gulped and hid the scissors behind his back.  
  
"Nothing. What, pray tell, are you doing?"  
  
"Trying to keep my hair safe from you."  
  
Naruto opened his mouth to say something, when he hoisted up into the air by his collar.  
  
"Naruto Uzumaki Mizuhara! What the hell are you doing!? March yourself right up to our room right now! No if, ands, or buts! You are going to bed!"  
  
Naruto looked down and nodded. He was placed back on the floor again, but strong arms suddenly swooped him up.  
  
"Now Max, he deserves a second chance, don't you agree? I think he can smooth this little mishap over." Naruto gawked as he was set back on the floor again.  
  
"Go and finish your ice cream, okay?" Naruto just ran over to Sasuke and clung to him. Kai chuckled at the little spectacle that had just taken place.  
  
"My, you certainly have unique children." Sasuke looked over at him and stuck out his tongue. Kai just smirked and stuck his tongue back at him when Tyson wasn't looking. Sasuke placed both of his thumbs in his ears and stuck out his tongue.  
  
Tyson turned around and saw what Sasuke was doing.  
  
"Sasuke! What are you doing you little brat?" Sasuke instantly sucked his tongue back into the moist cavern.  
  
"But he started it."  
  
"Grown men don't start face fights."  
  
"You do."  
  
"You got s problem with that? It's time for bed anyway. Go and wash up and tell me when you're done so I can go and tuck you in for the night."  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
It was around midnight when Kai and Rei finally left the house. As they were walking away Kai glanced over at Rei.  
  
"I usually hate kids, but he reminds me of the slave that Ty had back when he was a prince." Rei nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah. Both Tyson's and Max's slaves caused so much trouble together. But they were executed when people found out that they had fallen in love with each other. Max and Tyson went missing for days because of that." Kai nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I remember that. I found Ty in the forest, laying in front of a newly made grave. His hands were cut and dirtied with fresh mud, his clothes bloodied. He took his slave from the dungeon and buried him the forest."  
  
"Yes. That is why we have to protect them now. Good thing we made plans for next Sunday." Kai looked over Rei with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"What plans?"  
  
"You were in the bathroom when we decided to go ice skating." Kai stopped and looked at Rei.  
  
"You Dumbass. My element is fire. When you fell head of heals in love with Max again, did you knock your head to hard?"  
  
"No. I just knew what your weakness is. And I had to get back at you for dyeing my hair pink this morning."  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Sorry if it's not as great as before, but this sickness is really getting to me. And I have another idea for a story! So look out for a new one! 


	8. Happy birthday!

Hey, thanks everybody for reviewing. And because you did so, I'll update. Aren't I just so nice? And I'm trying not to slack off again, so I'm forcing myself to write. So enjoy this chapter (I was never one for writing authors notes)!  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
It was the early morning, about seven or so, when Max and Naruto gently opened the door to Tyson's room, each holding an item in their hands. Sasuke followed silently behind, like a shadow in the corner.  
  
Tyson just layed on his bed and slept like a rock, totally unaware of his fate that his friend had in mind.  
  
Max grinned like a Cheshire cat, and when he looked down at Naruto, he saw the same look painted on the younger one's face.  
  
"Okay, all you have to do is the physical part, which isn't to hard. You got all that?" Naruto nodded, then looked over at Sasuke, who was still brooding in the corner.  
  
"Aren't you going to do something Sasuke?" Max looked over at he other boy in surprise, since he didn't know that he was there.  
  
"Oh, Sasuke. You surprised me. I didn't know that you followed us. Here, take this. And when he waked up, throw it all over him."  
  
Sasuke took the small plastic bucket from Max and looked into it. A weird look passed over Sasuke's face as he peered at the contents of what he was holding.  
  
"This? Are you guys crazy?" Max giggled and crept over to where Tyson was sprawled over his bed. He layed down across Tyson's midsection, so there where now in a cross shape.  
  
"Naruto! Now!"  
  
Naruto pounced on top of the two and started to tickle Tyson, who woke up when the extra weight was added onto him. He laughed, and kept laughing until tears started to trickle down his tanned face.  
  
"Okay, I give!"  
  
When the two got off him, Sasuke walked calmly over, a party noise maker in his mouth and a party hat on his head. He put his hand in the bucket, and threw confetti all over Tyson.  
  
"Happy birthday." He blew on the noisemaker in his mouth, then spat it out, threw the whole bucket over Tyson, tore off the hat, and stalked out of the room. Tyson gawked, then blinked in realization.  
  
"Hey, it is my birthday!" Tyson grinned lopsidedly and jumped up on his bed, which creaked under the unwanted pressure. Tyson grabbed Max and Naruto's hands and pulled them up on the bed with him, and started to dance in a circle with them.  
  
Sasuke watched at the doorway, as his family danced on the bed, which was making dangerous creaking sounds.  
  
Then a loud snap echoed through the room, and the bed collapsed, taking its occupants with it.  
  
Sasuke ran over to them, but just smirked as they groaned: Tyson on top, Max in the middle, and poor little Naruto on the bottom, being squished by the other two, but mostly Tyson.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Max tied the white scarf around Naruto's neck tighter, making the young boy turn an interesting shade of purple.  
  
"Max, you're killing the boy." Tyson walked over and untied it a bit, and Naruto grinned at him, which Tyson gladly returned.  
  
"Okay. Are we already?" Tyson nodded as he looked over at Sasuke, who was sitting on the last step of the stairs, brooding as usual.  
  
"Oi, Sasuke! Are you ready to go?" Sasuke looked up at him, then silently nodded.  
  
Tyson nodded and adjusted his dark blue sweater and black pants.  
  
"Max, are you sure this looks okay?"  
  
"Yep. Cuddles gave it to me. He picked out my outfit too." Max twirled, showing off his thin white turtleneck that had a green button down sweater over it. Tan pants adorned his thin legs, and a green scarf wrapped around his neck.  
  
"I see. And how can you be so sure to trust Cuddles with our clothes? He probably put cameras somewhere."  
  
"Stop being so judgmental about him. He may have grabbed your butt once or twice, but it was for a good reason, I think."  
  
Tyson snorted and was about to respond, when the doorbell rang. Naruto looked up and smiled.  
  
"I'll get it!"  
  
The orange clad child ran towards the door, but Tyson snatched him up before he could turn the handle.  
  
"Nope, sorry kiddo. This is for us, we're just taking you along so that we can dump you somewhere." Naruto looked up at Tyson and glared, which Tyson ignored as he calmly opened the door, despite his sweaty palms.  
  
Kai was leaning against the doorframe, looking mildly bored, with Rei right behind him, holding a golden wrapped package in his arms. Rei smiled warmly as the door opened.  
  
"Why, good morning. I didn't expect you to be up so early Tyson, for Max has told me that you tend to be very lazy and sleep in all the time."  
  
Tyson puffed out his cheeks and turned to look at Max, who was looking at him with a sheepish face on.  
  
"But it's true Ty." Tyson turned his head away from Max with his nose in the air.  
  
"Okay, whatever."  
  
Max looked crestfallen for a moment, before a smile broke across his face.  
  
"I have your birthday present." Tyson's ear twitched. Tyson turned his head, eyes gleaming with a child's delight.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Max held out a blue wrapped package that had a silver bow tied around the corner. Tyson took it from him and sat down Indian style, not caring that the two guests were staring at him. Tyson tore at the paper, blue pieces flying everywhere with his feverish movements.  
  
"Oh wow! Thanks Max!" Tyson held the game close and sniffed it deeply.  
  
"The rare edition of the super rare game, only released in the U.S!" Tyson looked up at Max with pleading eyes.  
  
"Can I go play this now? The PS2 is all hooked up. You can go without me." Max shook his head as he looked over at Rei and Kai, who were still in the doorway.  
  
"It's his birthday today, so please forgive him." Rei shook his head as he looked at Max.  
  
"That's why I have this present for him. I called the place where he works and asked about his birthday and age. I did the same for you."  
  
"But isn't that stuff protected?"  
  
"I said I was your boyfriend. They knew about me from you two."  
  
Max blushed and looked away, while Tyson snickered.  
  
"Oh, and Kai said the same to get yours Tyson." Tyson swallowed his laughter as he looked at Kai with a sour expression. Sasuke looked up at Kai and glared, which was returned with more velocity. Kai soon broke the glaring contest and looked over the small group.  
  
"How about we hit the ice? Let's go going."  
  
Tyson nodded and sadly placed his new game down on the table that was near the door.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll come back for you."  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Ta Da! I was going to make it longer, but I just couldn't do it. And look for a new story coming soon! R&R!!!! 


	9. Skatin' time!

Okay, okay. I know I haven't written to this in a while, but please forgive me. No, I don't have writer's block. I don't get that. I'm just lazy and uninspired. I just wanna give up all my fics right now. But I know I could never do that. I know what it's like, to wait for a new chapter to come out, only to find out it's discontinued.

So I will try my best to get off my lazy ass, and type this, after my homework.....if I'm not to lazy....

**WWWWWWWWWW**

Tyson and Max looked around the grand ice ring, their eyes as wide as Naruto and Sasuke's. It had rows of seats, concession stands, but the ice was the most extravagant. The oval mirror like ice was clean, no trace of trash, and plenty of people were sliding upon it.

"Wow. I haven't been to one of these in a LONG time. Right Max?" Tyson turned to look at his friend, a sparkle in his eye. Max nodded, mouth still open slightly as he took in all the sights and sounds.

"Max, stop gawking. You look like a tourist." Rei placed his hand under Max's chin and pushed upwards, closing his mouth. Max blushed and turned away, while Tyson and Naruto snickered to each other, Sasuke standing right by Kai, both of their arms crossed over their chests.

"Man, you are such a chick Daddy," snickered Naruto as he pointed at Max's red face. "If you marry Mr. Kitty Man, will you be my mommy then?" Tyson slapped the wall next to him, tears collecting in his eyes.

Max blushed even more, and was about to retort, when Sasuke beat him to it. "Naruto, if you marry anyone, you'll be the submissive one, always tied to the bed, getting whipped like a horse. So don't even talk." Naruto fell silent, an angry pout on his face as he turned away, nose in the air.

"Shut up Sasuke." Tyson, who was wiping away the wetness from his cheeks, eased up the tension that had fallen over the small group. "How about we hit the ice? I need to cool down from that laugh attack from a moment ago." Tyson grinned cheekily, and Max and Kai nodded in approval, while Rei was trying to get his hair away from Naruto.

"Sure, why not? I'll go get the skates then. Tyson, come and help me." Kai turned and walked over to the rentals, his scarf fanning out behind him as he walked. Tyson grumbled, "Order me around, why don't 'cha? He's lucky he has a cute behind, or else I would've given it right back to him," and followed after.

Naruto watched as they walked out of site, before he turned to look on the ice. Something caught his line of vision, then disappeared. Naruto clinked, then rubbed his eyes with his fists roughly. When he looked again, it was still there.

Naruto reached out and tugged at the end of Sasuke's black fleece coat, trying to draw his attention. "Sasuke? Is that who I think it is on the ice?" Sasuke glanced at him briefly, before flickering over at the ice. He stood there for a moment, trying to figure what Naruto meant. Then it hit him.

Purple hair, red eyes, dressed like he was king. Yes, Robert was here. That meant Brian would be too.....

Sasuke glanced at Naruto warily, nodding. "Yeah, he's here alright. But he can't see Tyson or Max. Naruto, time for some fun." Naruto looked confused for a second, before a wide grin spread across his face. "Okay!"

Rei looked over at them, raising a delicate brow suspiciously. They seemed preoccupied with something on the ice....

Rei was about to turn his head around, when Naruto caught his hair and yanked. Roughly.

"Ow!" Naruto smiled widely, the limp strand of hair still in his hand. "Can I get some hot coco?" Rei snatched back his hair and tucked it in his jacket protectively. "Fine. C'mon." He reached down and grabbed Naruto's had, making sure he wouldn't have a chance to grab his hair again.

"Max, I'll be right back. I'll bring some Coco for everyone." He looked over his shoulder and grinned, a fang popping out from the corner of his mouth. "So just stay with Sasuke for w moment while I get some." Rei tugged lightly on Naruto's hand, and Naruto begin to walk with him.

Max looked down at Sasuke with a smile. "So Sasuke, do you like it here?" Sasuke's wild black hair fell around his face as he shook his head. "Why not?" The young boys eyes glanced up, a red tint to the usually dark eyes.

"I can't tell you. Nor do I want to tell you." He crossed his arms and sat on the floor.

**WWWWWWWWW**

"Four adult sizes, and two children's sizes." The clerk behind the counter nodded, wincing away from the form of Kai. Tyson stood next to him, his gloved hands locked together, looking around with a bored glance.

"H-here you are Sir. Is there anything else you'll be needing?" Kai shook his head as he passed two pairs of skates to Tyson, who took them. The clerk nodded, and rang up their bill. "That'll b-be $10.80." Tyson reached into his pocket, trying to find his wallet through all the candy wrappers. But money was soon placed on the counter before he found his wallet.

"You don't need to worry about it. It's my treat." Tyson grinned slightly at Kai, taking his hand out of his wrapper filled pocket. "Hey, thanks buddy. Now, let's find the other guys so we can get skatin'!" Tyson pumped his fist into the air, a broad grin on his face. Kai nodded in reply, a small smirk coming to his face.

"Then let's get back. They must be getting restless. And I don't care for the little ones ruining this day by doing something stupid because they were bored." Tyson nodded and followed after Kai, the two pairs of skates flung over his should by the laces.

**WWWWWWWWWW**

The girl clerk blushed, when the handsome costumer in line walked up, his long hair swaying behind him. He had on a cute smile, a fang peeking out. My.....he was one piece of meat.....

"Um, excuse me? I would like six cups of hot coco, larges please. And some donuts to go along with that." The girl snapped out of her day dream about her in a wedding dress and him a suit and nodded.

"What kind of donuts would you like Sir?" Rei looked thoughtful for a second, before looking down below the counter. What was he talking too? The girl curiously leaned over the counter and looked into the big baby blue eyes of Naruto. Damn, she just had to work were all the cute guys came!

Naruto looked up at Rei. "Can I try one of everything....Daddy?" The clerk jaw dropped. Damn! So he was married! Just her luck!

Rei looked down, surprise in his golden cat-like orbs, but a smile lit them up. "Sure. You heard him. One of everything." Naruto squealed and flattened his body against Rei's leg. "Yeah! I can't wait to try that ramen flavored donut!" Rei twitched.

WWWWWWWWWWWW

Damn, High school is a pain in the ass. Anyone want to tutor me? ; Anyway, sorry if it's so short. Please, make me happy!


End file.
